The invention relates to a method for the production of consumables having an outer shell from a mass introduced into a mold into which a thermally controlled die then penetrates, an excess fraction of the mass emerging over a mold edge, and to a device for this purpose.
DE 197 20 544 C1 describes, for example, a method and a device for the production of consumables having a outer shell which is produced by extrusion by means of a thermally controlled die penetrating into a mold, the dew point of the atmosphere surrounding the consumable being kept below the temperature of the die.
In this method, it is not possible to determine the chocolate mass with an accuracy such that the edge of the confectionary product is flush with the edge of the mold. Furthermore, there is no smooth planar edge formed. As a rule, therefore, somewhat more molding mass is introduced into a recess of the mold and consequently a projecting edge is produced. This projecting edge then has to be removed in turn, in order to obtain a smooth edge of the confectionary product.
The removal of the edge takes place, for example according to EP 0 589 820 B1, in that a knife scraps along the surface of the mold and at the same time impinges onto the projecting edge from the side and peels off this projecting edge. The disadvantage of this method is that, for example when the molding mass is still warm, the upper edge is not peeled off, but, instead, is smeared. If the molding mass is in the meantime too cold, there is the risk that the molding mass breaks in the region of the upper edge and therefore a smooth edge is not produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,647,944 again disclosed a method for the production of a confectionary product, in which each die is assigned cutting blades. These cutting blades penetrate into the projecting edge even during the production of the confectionary product. When the confectionary product is cooled, the die is rotated together with the blades, the latter cutting off the upper edge.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method and a device of the above-mentioned type, by means of which the separation of the excess mass from the actual shell takes place in a simple, but clean manner, so that an absolutely smooth shell edge is produced.